pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Vaughn Moody
William Vaughn Moody (July 8, 1869 - October 17, 1910) was an American poet and dramatist. Life Moody was born in Spencer, Indiana.Britannica 1922. His parents died while he was a boy, and he had to work to help support himself while he completed his education, attending New Albany High School in Indiana. After graduation he went on to Harvard University, where he earned an A.B. in 1893 and an A.M. in 1894. He taught English at Harvard for a year, then in 1895 went to the University of Chicago, where he was an instructor, and after 1901 an assistant professor, of English and rhetoric. He earned the degree of Litt.D. from Yale in 1908. He was the author of a collection of Poems (1901), and poetic dramas The Masque of Judgment (1900) and The Fire-Bringer (1904, intended as the 1st member of a trilogy on the Promethean theme, of which The Masque of Judgment was the 2nd); and prose dramas The Great Divide (1907) and The Faith Healer (1909). The prose dramas were very successful on the stage, especially The Great Divide (which had been originally presented under the title of The Sabine Woman at the Garrick Theatre in Chicago on April 12, 1906). He compiled (with Robert M. Lovett) A First View of English and American Literature (1902), and edited the Complete Poetical Works of John Milton (1899, Cambridge edition) and (with George Cabot Lodge and John Ellerton Lodge) The Poems of Trumbull Stickney (1905). Moody died at Colorado Springs, Colorado, from brain cancer, at the age of 41. Recognition At Harvard, Moody was awarded the George B. Sohier Prize for literature. He was a member of the American Academy of Arts and Letters. Publications Poetry * Poems. Boston & New York: Houghton, Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1901; **also published as Gloucester Moors, and other poems. Boston & New York: Houghton, Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1901. *''Selected Poems'' (edited by Robert Morse Lovett). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1931. Plays * The Masque of Judgment: A masque-drama in five acts and a prelude. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1900. * The Fire-Bringer. Boston: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1904. * A Sabine Woman: A play in three acts (produced at Garrick Theatre in Chicago, 1906); **revised as The Great Divide: A play in three acts (produced at Princess Theatre in New York, 1906). New York: Macmillan, 1909. * The Faith Healer: A play in four acts (produced at Savoy Theatre in New York, 1910). Boston & New York: Houghton, Mifflin, 1909; **revised as The Faith Healer: A play in three acts. New York: Macmillan, 1910. Non-fiction *''A History of English Literature'' (with Robert Morse Lovett). (2 volumes), New York: Scribner, 1904. *''A First View of English Literature'' (with Robert Morss Lovett). New York: Scribners, 1905 **revised (with Lovett & Percy H. Boynton) as A First View of English and American Literature. New York: Scribner, 1909. Edited * John Bunyan, The Pilgrim's Progress. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1896. * Samuel Taylor Coleridge, The Rime of the Ancient Mariner / James Russell Lowell, The Vision of Sir Launfal. Chicago: Scott, Foresman, 1898. * John Milton, The Complete Poetical Works. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1899. * Walter Scott, The Lay of the Last Minstrel. Chicago: Scott, Foresman, 1899. * Walter Scott, The Lady of the Lake. Chicago: Scott, Foresman, 1899. * The Iliad of Homer (translated by Alexander Pope; edited by Moody & W.W. Cressy). Scott, Foresman, 1899. * Walter Scott, Marmion. Chicago: Scott, Foresman, 1903. * Trumbull Stickney, The Poems of Trumbull Stickney (edited by George Cabot Lodge, William Vaughn Moody, & John Clierton Lodge). Boston & New York: Houghton, Mifflin, 1905. *Thomas De Quincey, Selections from De Quincey. Chicago: Scott, Foresman, 1909. Collected editions *''Poems and Plays'' (edited by John Matthews Manly). (2 volumes), Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1912. Volume I: Poems and poetic dramas, Volume II: Prose plays Letters *''Letters to Harriet'' (edited by Percy MacKaye). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1935. * Some Letters of William Vaughn Moody (edited by Daniel Gregory Mason). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1913; New York: AMS Press, 1969. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCatSearch results = au:William Vaughan Moody, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 21, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of English-language playwrights References *Chisholm, Hugh, ed. (1922). "Moody, William Vaughan", Encyclopædia Britannica 3 (12th edition). Cambridge University Press. Web, Aug. 19, 2018. This work in turn cites: ** Daniel Gregory Mason, Some Letters of William Vaughn Moody (1913) Notes External links ;Poems *"I Am the Woman" in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922 * Selected Poetry of William Vaughn Moody (1869-1910) ("An Ode in Time of Hesitation") poem) at Representative Poetry Online. * William Vaughn Moody 1869-1910 at the Poetry Foundation. * William Vaughn Moody at PoemHunter (9 poems) ;About *William Vaughn Moody in the Encyclopædia Britannica * William Vaughn Moody at NNDB. * William Vaughn Moody at TheatreHistory.com. *William Vaughn Moody in the Cambridge History of English and American Literature ''This article incorporates text from a publication now in the public domain, the 1922 Edition of the Encyclopædia Britannica. Original article is at " Moody, William Vaughn" Category:1869 births Category:1910 deaths Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American poets Category:Deaths from brain cancer Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Harvard University faculty Category:Members of the American Academy of Arts and Letters Category:People from New Albany, Indiana Category:University of Chicago faculty Category:Yale University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets